Sweet Moment in HK
by DiaMoon
Summary: It's BTS fanfict! / Drabble / YoonMin, NamJin, TaeKook ft Hoseok / Warn! BL / DLDR!


Sweet Moment in Hongkong

.

.

.

By DiaMoon

.

.

YoonMin, Namjin, TaeKook ft Hoseok

T (maybe lebih dari T? Idk (n_n"))

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di bulan terakhir tahun ini. Bulan yang biasanya membuat jadwal para _idol_ _group_ semakin padat karena diundang untuk mengisi acara tahunan seperti acara penghargaan dan acara musik akhir tahun yang diselenggarakan oleh berbagai pihak, terutama stasiun televisi. Seperti BTS... Mereka saat ini sedang sibuk melakukan latihan akhir untuk penampilan mereka nanti malam di salah satu acara penghargaan yang selalu diselenggarakan setiap tahun. MAMA.

"Jadi, apa prediksimu kali ini _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah ingin tahunya pada Yoongi.

Mereka baru saja selesai latihan dan sedang menunggu untuk dirias oleh _stylist_ mereka.

"Kau pikir aku cenayang?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan wajah tak suka.

"Biasanya kata-katamu selalu terjadi _hyung_. Em... Atau berkebalikan? Ah... Tidak, tidak. Kau pasti mengatakan yang sebaliknya karena kau tidak mau membuat kami berharap terlalu banyak"

Yoongi tidak menggubris ucapan Taehyung. Dia memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kekasih manisnya yang sedang serius menatap layar ponselnya.

"Sedang menonton apa?" tanya Yoongi sambil mencium puncak kepala Jimin.

"Acara kita di Amerika _hyung_. Lihat! Aku terlihat konyol sekali"

Jimin menunjuk dirinya saat ia, Yoongi dan Namjoon menjalani misi yang diberikan saat mereka tampil di salah satu acara di Amerika.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Tidak. Itu reaksi yang wajar. Lihat! Wajah Namjoon bahkan lebih konyol"

Jimin tersenyum. "Ya. Tapi aku juga... Ish... Kenapa aku tak sehebat Taehyungie" gerutu Jimin dengan wajah yang membuat Yoongi gemas.

Cup!

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu jika tak ingin aku kelepasan menciummu lagi di depan banyak orang" ucap Yoongi setelah mencuri ciuman di bibir Jimin.

Jimin pun merona malu sambil memukul lengan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ ~ Astaga~ Untung saja di ruangan ini hanya ada _stylist_ kita dan _teammate_ kita saja" gerutu Jimin.

"Makanya jangan seperti itu lagi" sahut Yoongi.

Dan pasangan ini pun menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan cekcok manis yang membuat iri semua orang.

.

.

Berbeda dengan pasangan YoonMin. Di sisi lain ruangan itu pasangan NamJin terlihat tak sehangat biasanya. Bukan karena sedang bertengkar. Ini karena Namjoon yang mendadak gelisah hingga mengabaikan Seokjin yang sejak tadi mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ini. Minumlah dulu" Seokjin menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin pada Namjoon.

"Terima kasih" ucap Namjoon seadanya sebelum meraih kaleng kopi tersebut dan membukanya. Menenggak isinya beberapa teguk sebelum kembali menunduk dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

"Namjoonie, kau kenapa?" tanya Seokjin hati-hati.

"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku gugup. Entah kenapa aku begitu takut kalau nanti aku melakukan kesalahan saat kita berada di atas panggung nanti"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil.

"Lihat aku"

Seokjin meraih kedua sisi rahang tegas Namjoon dan membelainya dengan lembut. Membujuk empunya supaya mau menatapnya.

"Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan soal koreo, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Kau tahu? Gerakanmu tadi sudah bagus sekali. Hobie, Jiminie dan Kookie saja terus memujimu tadi"

Seokjin tak berhenti mengusap bagian rahang hingga pipi Namjoon. Membuat pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan tentang pidato kemenangan, kau juga tak perlu khawatir lagi. Selama ini kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, bukan? Jangan ragu untuk menyampaikan apapun yang terpikirkan olehmu. Kami semua percaya padamu"

Seokjin menghentikan usapannya. Membuat kedua mata Namjoon terbuka dan menatap Seokjin dalam.

"Benarkah?" ucap Namjoon.

"Tentu saja" Seokjin mengangguk. "Selama ini kau selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kita semua, bukan? Tentu saja kami sangat percaya padamu, _leadernim_ " ucap Seokjin sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Namjoon. Membuat Namjoon tertawa.

"Kau yang terbaik Seokjinie... Aku mencintaimu" ucap Namjoon sebelum mengecup bibir Seokjin dan melumatnya cukup lama.

"Ya! Kau ini! Dasar tidak tahu tempat!" gerutu Seokjin sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah setelah tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Namjoon terlepas.

Namjoon tertawa.

"Tenang saja sayang... Yoongi dan Jimin sedang serius dengan ponsel Jimin dan _stylist_ kita sedang sibuk dengan Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tidak ada yang melihat kita tadi" ucap Namjoon. "Em... Boleh aku meminta sedikit suntikan energi lagi darimu?"

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Pelukanmu"

Pasangan NamJin pun akhirnya mendapatkan _quality_ _time_ mereka sebagai pasangan dengan Seokjin yang memeluk Namjoon dari samping. Membuat Namjoon merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Seokjin dengan kedua mata yang terpejam saat Seokjin mulai mengusap surainya. Momen favorit Namjoon.

.

.

Berbeda dengan kedua pasangan tadi, pasangan TaeKook tak dapat melakukan apapun di ruang tunggu karena mereka mendapat giliran pertama untuk dirias oleh _stylist_ mereka.

" _Hyung_ ~" panggil Jungkook.

"Hm?" Taehyung yang sedang mendapat riasan dibagian kelopak matanya hanya menyahut seadanya.

"Nanti jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya" pinta Jungkook.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya setelah _stylist_ nya selesai dengan bagian kelopak matanya.

"Hanya tidak mau kau berada dimanapun selain disampingku"

Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya.

Taehyung itu tipe manusia _social_ _butterfly_. Jadi Jungkook harus meminta pada Taehyung terlebih dahulu karena jika tidak diminta Taehyung tentu akan berada dimanapun sesuka hatinya dan dengan siapa saja. Sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook yang sangat pemalu dan memilih untuk sendirian daripada merasa canggung dan kikuk didekat orang lain yang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

"Kenapa malah tertawa? Apa permintaanku lucu hyung?" Ekspresi Jungkook berubah menjadi kesal.

"Tidak... Hanya saja tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" Taehyung mengacak surai halus Jungkook yang belum ditata oleh _stylist_ mereka. "Ada Yugyeom dan Bambam 'kan? Kau tidak mau bersama mereka? Kalian jarang bertemu, bukan?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak bisa di dalam _venue_ _hyung_. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana jarak antar kursinya. Lagipula jumlah kursi yang ada tidak banyak. Kita semua akan bergantian menduduki kursi itu. Mungkin saja nanti saat kita duduk disana Yugyeom, Bambam dan kakak-kakak mereka malah berada di _backstage_. Mereka juga akan tampil duluan, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Hm... Mungkin" sahutnya. "Lalu kenapa kau bilang begitu? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau duduk dengan anggota kita yang lain?"

Jungkook melirik cermin yang ada dihadapannya. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana mereka _hyung_? Aku iri..." lirih Jungkook diakhir yang membuat Taehyung terkekeh.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Taehyung semakin terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresi lucu sekaligus menggemaskan di wajah Jungkook. Apalagi Jungkook mendelikkan matanya. Membuat mata bulat itu semakin bertambah bulat. Seperti mata boneka yang Taehyung terima dari penggemarnya saat acara _fansign_ mereka yang lalu.

"Baiklah, nanti kita duduk berdampingan disana. Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit melenceng disana"

Taehyung menaikturunkan kedua alisnya dua kali. Membuat Jungkook memukul lengan atas tangan kiri Taehyung.

"Kau mau bunuh diri _hyung_? Ada banyak kamera disana"

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya yang meraih tangan kanan Jungkook.

"Kalau aku melakukan ini disana tidak terlihat aneh kan?"

Taehyung mencium punggung tangan Jungkook. Membuat kedua pipi Jungkook bersemu kemerahan.

"Sama seperti saat _fansign_ waktu itu. Mereka akan berpikir jika aku mencium parfum yang kau pakai"

Senyum hangat yang mengembang di wajah tampan Taehyung membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Jungkook tak tertolong. Membuat _stylist_ Jungkook yang baru saja selesai mengambil _outfit_ yang akan dipakai oleh Jungkook hari ini mengerutkan kening.

"Jungkook- _ssi_ , seingatku aku tidak memakaikan _blush_ _on_. Kenapa kedua pipimu memerah begini?"

Taehyung tertawa dan membuat atensi _stylist_ yang menangani Jungkook beralih padanya.

"Tidak _noona_. Kedua pipinya otomatis akan memerah kalau dia sedang malu"

 _Stylist_ Jungkook mengerutkan kening. "Malu karena apa?"

Dia adalah _stylist_ baru. Jadi dia tidak mengetahui ada beberapa hubungan tertentu di grup yang sedang naik daun itu.

"Rahasia~" ucap Taehyung dengan nada riang yang mendapat kekehan dari _stylist_ nya dan kening yang semakin berkerut dari _stylist_ Jungkook.

.

.

Sementara itu Hoseok yang duduk disamping kanan Taehyung hanya diam dan menikmati tontonan di layar ponselnya dengan khidmat. Ia benar-benar muak jika anggota yang lain mulai asyik bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Ia pasti akan selalu diabaikan dan tidak dianggap.

"Baiklah. Aku harus tampil maksimal hari ini. Siapa tahu ada anggota _girl group_ atau _boy group_ lain yang akan memberikan nomor ponselnya secara sukarela padaku" gumam Hoseok dalam hati dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang layar ponselnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari momen bangtan di MAMA dan hasil dari luapan kegembiraan saya karena bangtan bawa pulang 3 tropi. Yeay! (n_n)

Ga tau kenapa bawaannya pengen buat yang manis-manis u.u

Tapi ga tau ya drabble yg ini cukup manis apa engga wkwk

Buat bang Hobie, maapin aku yang menistakanmu ya bang. Sini deh sama aku aja. Aku juga jombs kok *ups :')

See ya on another ff~


End file.
